User blog:Spikewitwicky/August 10, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
So, Springer and Dust Devil are now in a Decepticon internment camp. Both have been a pain in my aft off-and-on. Dust Devil for his routine teasing - to the point where oftentimes, I hoenstly wonder if he's kidding or genuinely doesn't like me (ever notice if you end a statement with "I'm just giving you grief!" - you can say anything?). Springer... when I met him before I met Arcee, flooded me with stories about Arcee - and about how often Springer bailed her out when she got in over her head...but then I heard Arcee's version (almost all of those were the ACTUAL truth), but it didn't make me look any less of a doofus when talking to her. Anyway - these are minor annoyances. Both of them I consider friends, and both are critical to the Autobots. But now, they're in a labor camp. I've been doing a lot of reading in the past few days (not coincidentally) about internment camps in World War 2 - both on our side and Nazi Germany. It's eerie how similar our species can be sometime when it comes to enslaving an entire population. Even Dr. Arkeville got into the game many years ago when he used a hypno-chip to put people (including my dad) in a state of subservience. Speaking of Dr. Arkeville - this ... arrangement. I won't tell the 'bots, but it's really starting to wear on me. Yes, if I'm not here, the 'bots can take care of him just fine. But he's still a human. We're Autobots. And part of a humane incarceration means human interaction - most often from either me or Marissa. Any time I spend with him is time I could be spent either with my family, or in the medical ward helping repair Autobots, or getting better with this whole diplomacy thing. The Joes staying here have pretty much solidified the fact that I'm not a soldier. And I'm not a jailer either. Dr. Arkeville is acting all paranoid. I think he fears that with the Joes here - when they leave, we (meaning the Autobots) will hand off Dr. Arkeville to the Joes, where he will be tried for his crimes - and most likely end his life in a prison with accommodations far less kind than ours. I've told him "NO" a few times, but he seems to not buy it. ... So why am I starting to think "well, let him think that."? After all, prison IS supposed to be unpleasant. He is a mass murderer. I don't want to manipulate him into thinking we will turn him over. After all, that's something Dr. Arkeville would do. But still - maybe letting him stew a bit on this may be good - make him realize how good he has it here. I don't know. I hate these situations. The repair bay is so much easier. You have someone who is wounded - your job is to heal them. Black and white. I'm not too good dealing with grey. Category:Blog posts